En el peor de los casos
by bitha-granger
Summary: Así era nuestro amor. Yo la idolatraba ante todos y ella fingía no saber que estaba enamorada de mí.


_**En el peor de los casos.**_

 _Disclaimer:_ los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia, por otra parte, es totalmente mía. _Este fic participa del Reto_ _ **"Mi personaje preferido**_ _" del foro "_ _ **Sol de Medianoche**_ _"._

.

.

.

La primera vez que vi a Rosalie Hale, tenía siete años y nueve meses.

Entró a mi sala de la mano de su hermano y juntos se sentaron un asiento delante de mí.

Recuerdo que tiré su cabello las dos primeras horas de clase... a las dos horas y un minuto, ella se volteó y golpeó mi cara de la mejor manera que una niña de siete años puede golpear a un niño de siete años y nueve meses.

Supe que estaba enamorado de ella los minutos siguientes, mientras sobaba mi mejilla.

.

Con los años, entendí que estar enamorado, no era suficiente. No cuando hablas de Rosalie Hale.

Descubrí que tirar de su cabello, dar vuelta su almuerzo y molestarla en el receso no eran muestras de mi amor. Lamentablemente, descubrí esta importante información cuando Rosalie Hale había decidido que era una persona no grata.

.

Con el paso del tiempo – _y su odio de por medio_ –, superé mi enamoramiento por ella.

Así fue, hasta mi primera experiencia con el alcohol, en la fiesta de Alice, mi mejor amiga.

Al parecer, decreté que Rosalie Hale iba a ser mi esposa e íbamos a tener dos hijos. Jack y Daniel… aunque Jim y Beam también eran nombres que estaban siendo considerados.

Ella, sin embargo, no lo tomó tan bien como el resto de los invitados. Bueno… ella y Kate Denali.

Kate era mi novia en ese momento. Tengo vagos recuerdos de Kate mencionando alguna mierda sobre mi declaración de matrimonio con otra persona después de haber tenido sexo con ella.

No duré mucho con Kate.

Ni con Kate, Jessica, Lauren o Jane.

Resulta que a ninguna le gustaba que dedicara los touchdown a otra rubia. ¡Ni siquiera a la rubia que se los dedicaba le gustaban!

.

–La posibilidad de un gigante pisando Forks, justo en los próximos 15 segundos, es más posible a que Rosalie siquiera te sonriera en el pasillo.

Alice no era la mejor motivadora del planeta, pero ¿Cuándo lo son los mejores amigos? Ella tenía este estúpido juego. " _La posibilidad de…_ ". Era simple. Consistía principalmente en arruinar mi moral emocional. Alice era la campeona del juego, había tenido años para perfeccionar su talento. Nos conocíamos desde que éramos espermatozoides. ¡ _Mierda_! Puede que incluso antes de eso. Y todo este tiempo ha soltado cuatro millones de comentarios explicativos sobre por qué Rosalie Hale y yo jamás estaríamos juntos.

–La posibilidad de que Rosalie te mire, es tan improbable, que la paz mundial tiene mejores oportunidades de hacerse posible- le tiré comida mientras ella se reía.

Puede que sí.

Puede ser que Rosalie sea odiosa, sarcástica y jodidamente me odiara... de diversas maneras existentes.

Puede que quizás prefiera verter aceite caliente en sus ojos con tal de no mirarme, pero así era nuestro amor. Yo la idolatraba ante todos y ella fingía no saber que estaba enamorada de mí.

–En el peor de los casos, ella se casará conmigo en Las Vegas estando ebria. La embarazaré de nuestros dos hijos y luego la hipnotizaré para que acepte su eterno y secreto amor por mí.

Alice había dicho las veces suficientes que mis planes de alcohol, Las Vegas, hipnotismo e hijos no concebidos, carecían de sentido. Por lo que ahora, se limitaba a rodar los ojos y suspirar sin esperanza cuando soltaba algún comentario al respecto.

–Lo idiota ¿Se pega?–Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, era la única persona dentro de mi selecto grupo de amigos a quién ella si le dirigía la palabra… aunque estaba bastante seguro que era por su unión fraternal y no por alguna cualidad en particular del rubio.

–Si le hablaras mejor de mi…- él y Alice comenzaron a reír– ¡No sé! Algo como que soy el mejor deportista del planeta, que te cuido en el campo, que sin mí, tu vida estaría vacía… Algo por el estilo.

–En el mejor de los casos ella creerá que MI NOVIO te tiene ganas y te dirá " _cuñado_ ". Pero, teniendo en cuenta que me ha visto casi desnuda en su casa, besar a su hermano en múltiples ocasiones y que recientemente conocí a los _padres Hale_ , y ella no me dirige ni la mirada en los pasillos, no creo que su trato hacia ti, sea mejor… o más cariñoso.

.

Caminé enojado hacia la puerta de salida.

Mi amor no era imposible… solo algo complicado. Y lo complicado es bueno. Las grandes historias de amor siempre son complicadas.

¿Me van a decir que Romeo lo tuvo fácil? ¿Que todos apoyaron a John Lennon? ¿Jack no tuvo que repartir algunos golpes antes de quedarse con Rose?

Mi amor era complicado… y mis ejemplos no eran los mejores. Principalmente porque ninguno termino vivo, pero no era el punto. El punto de todo esto, es que Rosalie Hale y yo nos casaríamos. Tendríamos dos hijos y seriamos felices eternamente… justo después de que ella entendiera que me ama con locura.

Antes de salir, mis ojos fueron directo a la mesa de Rosalie. Ella era la jefa del periódico estudiantil y solía estar rodeada de personas en todo momento.

El periódico estudiantil era una mierda. Pero era importante para mi chica, así que cada mañana, me aseguraba de tomar algunas copias y repartirlas por todo el instituto.

Hoy, a pesar de tener a todo el equipo periodístico a su alrededor, parecía estar sola. Había pasado los últimos diez años de mi vida mirando sus expresiones. Y aunque ella me odiaba, me evitaba y fingía que no existía, yo podría diagnosticas incluso que no había encontrado la marca de tampones que le gustaban y tuvo que conformarse con otros.

Los chicos conversaban a su alrededor, tomaban fotos y se reían de cosas que solo el equipo del periódico entendía… pero ella miraba por la ventana y revolvía su almuerzo distraída sin tomarlos en cuenta.

–Oye psicópata- saltó Alice frente a mí– te alcanzaremos en el campo. Debo darle a este vaquero mi beso de la buena suerte.

.

Vi la camiseta de los Spartans de Jasper meterse bajo las gradas con

Alice, mientras yo caminaba a los vestidores.

El Futbol Americano jamás había sido tan maravilloso, hasta que Jasper comenzó a jugar y Rosalie venía a animarlo… animarlo silenciosamente, porque Rosalie Hale no es alguien que se levante y grite sin necesidad aparente.

–Cuando le saque ese pequeño vestido, tuve que aguantar la risa.

Conocía esa voz… la odiaba. Incluso más de lo que Rosalie podía llegar a odiarme a mí. Más de lo que un ser humano odia a otro ser humano.

– ¡Ella es sexy, hermano!

–Hasta que le quitas el jodido vestido. Si la rubita no hubiera estado calentando mi polla toda la maldita noche en la fiesta, me habría librado del castigo, pero estaba caliente. Y a fin de cuentas, un coño es un coño.

No supe cuando caminé.

No supe ni siquiera como llegué hasta allá tan silenciosamente.

Solo supe que mi puño se estrellaba contra la cara de Royce King una y otra vez mientras el otro par de seguidores idiotas me quitaban de encima.

– ¡NO VUELVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA! ¡JODER! ¡ES MÍA! ¡NI SIQUIERA TE LE ACERQUES!

Sabía cuál era ese " _jodido vestido_ ". Había estado en esa fiesta y ella no había estado calentando la polla de nadie – _aparte de la mía_ –. Era blanco, con vuelo, sin mangas y unos dedos sobre la rodilla. Rosalie se había limitado a conversar un par de horas con todo el mundo – _todo el mundo, exceptuándome_ – antes de largarse de ahí con su estúpido novio.

Idiota 1 e Idiota 2 me tomaron de los brazos mientras Royce el-súper-idiota King se levantaba del suelo.

–McCarthy ¿Cuántas veces mi rubita te ha dicho que JAMÁS habrá algo entre ustedes?

15 veces estando sobrio. Y 23, según el último recuento de Alice, ebrio. Pero suponía que era una pregunta retórica… y si no lo era, de ninguna jodida manera, le daría esa información.

–Te diría que es una amazona en la cama–dijo mientras se quitaba la sangre de la esquina del labio– pero no miento tan bien. Es tan desagradable hacerlo con vírgenes sin atractivo sexual.

– ¡TE MATARÉ!– por quitarle la virginidad al amor de mi vida. Por comentarlo con sus estúpidos amigos. Y por mencionar mierda sobre su atractivo sexual.

Ella era sexy. Sexy como Marilyn Monroe, como Afrodita o como la mejor actriz porno del mundo. Pero más importante que eso ¡NADIE HABLA MAL DE MI CICA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO!

–Después de que te disculpes con ella, te golpearé tan duro, que desearás jamás haberla visto.

–Chicos ¿Me recuerdan quién le dará una paliza a quién?

Idiota 1 e idiota 2 comenzaron a reír mientras me tomaban fuertemente de ambos brazos.

Podría haber molido las caras de cada uno de ellos, por separado, pero podría.

El caso, es que eran 3 y yo solo 1. Idiota 1, Idiota 2 y el Súper Idiota no tenían seso. Pero tenían músculo, en recompensa.

El primer golpe fue directo al estómago, y no importaba que tanta fuerza hiciera para soltar mis brazos o que tan duro pusiera mis abdominales, esto estaba doliendo como la mierda.

– ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?

 _Llegó la caballería_ pensé irónicamente.

Jasper sacó al Idiota 1 de mi lado y Alice golpeó al Idiota 2 con un casco y una escoba. Yo me concentré en el súper-idiota una vez que mis brazos estuvieron libres.

Si, mañana tendría un ojo morado y probablemente no sentiría el estómago. Pero a Royce de sangraba la boca y había cambiado de lugar su nariz.

Me habría entretenido más si el entrenador no hubiera llegado gritando mierdas sobre nuestras cabezas.

Alice golpeó al Idiota 2, tres veces después de que el entrenador nos mandara con el director.

En el camino, Jasper entendió que su cuñado aparte de idiota engreído, era un hijo de puta sin respeto por su hermana. Y se hubiera encargado de él personalmente si la secretaria del director no hubiera dicho su nombre de los primeros.

– ¿Qué pasa, McCarthy? ¿Necesitas de tu perrita faldera luche todas tus batallas?

El sonido de tacones augurio mi mala suerte.

– ¡McCharthy! ¡Claro! ¡Como si alguna vez mi hermano se metiera en problemas sin que el jodido McCarthy estuviera involucrado!

Alice se removió a mi lado.

Ambas eran pequeñas y letales bombas de tiempo amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento. Y, por el bien de mi humanidad, esperaba tener kilómetros de distancia cuando alguna de las bombas colapsara.

–Eres una mala influencia para mi hermano– No era cierto. Jasper se metía en problemas por celar a Alice. Que yo provocara su estúpido cerebro, no era lo mismo – ¡Le he dicho que no debe juntarse con ustedes!

A veces olvidaba por qué estaba enamorado de ella… luego veía su expresión furiosa y entendía que, mi vida estaba ligada a sus emociones. Era igual que la primera vez que me miró. Cuando me golpeó a los siete años. Su cabello rubio rodeando ese pálido rostro. Sus furiosos ojos azules, tirando fuego, bengalas y dagas contra mí.

¿Me odiaba? _¡Mierda Sí!_ Pero el odio también es un sentimiento poderoso.

King se quejó cuando uno de los idiotas tocó su nariz. Sonreí sin ningún disimulo… hasta que Rosalie Hale se giró y dirigió toda su atención al estúpido novio.

– ¡Oh cielos! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Emmett le hizo una pequeña cirugía plástica– Alice y yo comenzamos a reír al mismo tiempo.

– ¡DIOS! ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO TROGLODITA!

–Cállate rubita.

Ella, como si fuera una orden, guardo silencio.

–Bien- Royce levantó la esquina de su boca que no sangraba– Esta, McCarthy- dijo mientras palmeaba el trasero de mi chica–, sí es una buena perrita faldera.

Todo se arruinó. Mi castigo por golpear a King sería solo una llamada de atención, pero partirle la cara fuera de la oficina del director, eran palabras mayores.

Sin embargo, no importaba.

– ¡SUELTALO! ¡ESTÚPIDO IMBÉCIL! ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ! – Rosalie Hale, MÍ Rosalie Hale golpeaba mi espalda. Gritaba para defender a un idiota que no la apreciaba.

Ese fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

– ¡CON UN DEMONIO, EMMETT! ¡ENTRA AQUÍ!

Antes de entrar a la oficina, vi como Rosalie Hale estaba en el suelo, ayudando a su estúpido novio.

–No entiendo cómo o por qué- escuché que le decía Alice– Pero él te ama. Y lo hace como nadie en este mundo.

Entendí algo que Alice venía diciendo hace años… Rosalie Hale era una jodida perra odiosa.

.

–Creí que dijiste que la habías superado– dijo Alice.

–lo dije

–ya… Creo que no estas ocupando la palabra " _superar_ " correctamente.

–La superé. ¿Si le llevo flores, es demasiado?

–Sí, no estas ocupando la palabra " _superar"_ correctamente– ella suspiró sin esperanza.

–Sí la superé. Le llevo flores, como se las llevaría a cualquier amiga.

–Francamente– dijo Alice, tocando la puerta de la casa Hale– no sé si estar furiosa porque jamás me llevaste flores. O decepcionada, porque me tocara el mejor amigo más idiota del planeta.

–Alice…

–No Emmett. La probabilidad que Rosalie deje de ser una perra, es más posible a que ella y tú estén juntos. Pero ya me cansé de decirlo. Haz lo que quieras.

Jasper abrió. Lo hizo, a pensar de que le pedí expresamente que Rosalie debía abrir.

– ¿Tu hermana?

–Salió con King- me respondió, besando a Alice en el proceso.

– ¿No le dijiste lo de los vestidores? – Él asintió a mi pregunta– ¿Le dijiste que él era un bastardo egoísta? – Jasper volvió a asentir – ¿Le dijiste que yo…

–Si Emmett- me interrumpió–. Le dije todo. Incluso sobre lo que él hablaba cuando lo golpeaste. Le dije, que si no lo hacías tú, lo hubiera hecho yo. Nadie le hace eso a mi hermana y vive para contarlo. Pero ella se fue… ya perdí las esperanzas con ella.

Vale… la había superado.

Durante exactamente 25 minutos.

Luego, había vuelto a enamorarme de ella.

.

Ese verano fui a la casa de los Hale 15 veces. Jamás me topé con ella… y ya me estaba aburriendo de conversar con la señora Hale mientras Alice y Jasper jugaban al doctor en cualquier parte de la casa. " _Jodidos conejos_ ".

El 25 de diciembre, después de dejarle a Rosalie un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates bajo su -inmoralmente gigante- árbol de navidad, decidí que debía olvidarla. Iba a salir con otras chicas.

Quizás Victoria… la que aparte de tener ojos, boca, nariz y todas las cualidades que nos clasifica como humanos, no se parecía en nada a mi chica.

Me estaba yendo cuando mi mundo cambió radicalmente.

–Hola Emmett.

Debía estar soñando.

Era ella, con orejeras, bufanda y abrigo con temas navideños.

Me hablaba.

Me decía Emmett.

Me hablaba.

Me sonreía.

Oh… Y me hablaba.

–Ho-hola.

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Viniste a ver a Jasper?

–Me hablaste.

Vale.

No era la conversación más inteligente que había elaborado para la primera vez que habláramos. No sin gritos de por medio.

" _Superarla… bah. Mi vida era más emocionante cuando Rosalie Hale estaba en ella_ ".

–Sí. Es lo que suelen hacer los humanos para interactuar. Ya me cansé de esperar que tú lo hagas… así que lo estoy haciendo yo.

–Me hablaste.

–Creí que lo habíamos dejado claro hace unos segundos- ya, yo podía ser un idiota. Pero ella me estaba hablando.

–Te traje un regalo– indiqué dentro de la casa. Y me fijé, que aún seguía dentro de la casa. DE SU CASA. Mientras ella moría de frío en el pórtico.

–Yo también te hice uno. Lo llevé a tu casa, pero tu madre dijo que estabas aquí– dijo, dando un paso más cerca de mí– Jamás te agradecí por lo que hiciste con Royce. Me vengué personalmente después– algo sobre eso había escuchado… ¿Moraleja? No quieres hacer enojar a la jefa del periódico estudiantil. No cuando ella puede hacer reportajes sobre el minúsculo tamaño de tu pene– Así que… gracias.

Sus manos sostenían una caja. Y la inclinaba hacia mí. Era un montón de rosado. Con un moño del mismo color… posiblemente, vomitaría si no se tratara de ella.

Mi sonrisa fue la de un idiota al ver chocolates caseros dentro de adorables cintas de colores. Duró hasta que ella mencionó que eran de almendras.

¡ _Mierda_! De todos los sabores… ¿Tenía que ser este?

–Delicioso– dije al comerme el primero.

Rosalie Hale comenzó a reír. Y yo supe que había llegado al cielo. Si, el chocolate apestaba. Y no solo por la almendra… claramente, cocinar no era una de sus cualidades más espectaculares.

Apestaban. Pero eran míos. Me los había hecho Rosalie Hale. A mí… solo a mí. Y yo comería cada uno de esas mierdas con forma, hasta chuparme los dedos.

–Alice puede haber mencionado que no te gustaban las almendras… y Jasper puede haber dicho que prefiere comer caca de vacas antes que probar mi comida. Pero no me lo dijeron hasta que ya las había hecho. Gracias… otra vez.

–Están deliciosos.

–No es cierto. Pero gracias por decirlo.

No me pude controlar. Eran demasiadas emociones fluyendo juntas. Quizás no tendría otra oportunidad en esta vida. Quizás mañana no volvía a hablarme. Quizás estaba soñando…. Así que solamente me incliné, y lo hice.

Tome su rostro con ambas manos y junté nuestros labios.

Fue el paraíso… durante los escasos cuarenta segundos que pudimos aguantar la respiración.

–Creo que tu lengua llegó a mi garganta– fue lo primero que Rosalie dijo al separamos.

Era posible, puede que incluso intentase llegar más profundo. Me estaba preparando psicológicamente para el golpe correspondiente, cuando ella volvió a besarme.

No fue tan brutal como el mío. Era dulce y delicado. Oficialmente, el mejor beso de mi vida.

– ¿Qué te parece empezar de cero? Soy Rosalie Hale. Creía que eras esa clase de idiota que disfruta molestando al mundo… pero, hace un par de semanas, descubrí que me gustan los idiotas que me defienden y siguen molestando al mundo.

–No es justo, he estado enamorado de ti hace 10 años y 3 meses– Ella susurró algo como _Vale, llevas la cuenta_ _–_ Pero, soy el amor de tu vida, por si tienes dudas.

–En el peor de los casos, no seremos el uno para el otro, pero lo habremos intentado–Dijo riendo.

–En el peor de los casos– me volví a acercar a sus labios– tendremos un tercer hijo y no sabremos cómo llamarlo.

Sí. Era una jodida perra odiosa. Conocerla no me hizo cambiar de opinión. Pero era MI jodida perra odiosa. También era dulce, preocupada, cariñosa y jodidamente una mala cocinera.… Me comía cada cosa que hiciera, pero, por mi salud, no volví a dejar que se acercara a la cocina.

En el peor de los casos, ella se demoraría en aceptar que estaba enamorada de mí.

En el peor de los casos, tendríamos chicas en vez de chicos… y aún no se me ocurre la versión femenina de "Jack".

En el peor de los casos, mi vida estaría ligada por siempre a la de Rosalie Hale. Y francamente, no veía un problema con eso.

.

.

.

-  
Espero que les gustara. Siempre he pensado que Emmet merecía una historia de amor mas larga que "Ella lo salvó de la muerte"  
Bitha_Granger


End file.
